In one aspect, this invention relates to a mist eliminator cartridge. In another aspect, this invention relates to a mist eliminator unit which contains a mist eliminator cartridge. In yet another aspect, this invention relates to a mist eliminator cartridge which can be easily installed in a mist eliminator vessel to eliminate a liquid carryover problem which has developed since the vessel was initially installed.
It is known that pads of mesh can be used to eliminate mist from a gas stream carrying entrained liquid. The vessels designed for such mist elimination carry the pads on internally built frames. Installation, repair or replacement of the pads and/or frames generally requires cutting into the vessel for access, rewelding the vessel once the turnaround is complete, and having the vessel recertified prior to being placed back on line. A technique for positioning a mist eliminator pad in a mist eliminator vessel which does not require cutting, welding and recertification would be very desirable.